


creature of habit

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, who knows when this is set honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: "It’s nothing,” Gladio told him, but still he didn’t move. His voice was low and gruff, perfectly commonplace- but Ignis caught something wrong, a hint of discontent.Ignis raised his brow. His hands moved, one previously caught in his own hair and one gripping the sheets, and found Gladio’s broad shoulders. Featherlight, he guided all the way down, imagining he could feel the skin bump with every detail of his ink black tattoos. Instead the skin was just as soft and warm as ever. It was soothing. “If it has you thinking quite this hard, it is quite clearly more important than you claim.”





	

“Could you,” Gladio began, voice rough in the quiet of the room but as quickly as the bravery came to him it was gone again- fleeing out into the darkness. **  
**

Ignis opened his eyes. They had drifted shut over the course of the evening, but now his brows knit. He could hear Gladio’s own frown, could imagine the tight purse of his lips and how his gaze dropped. That was rare- Gladio’s expressions were always free, easy, and that was part of their whole attraction. No one was attracted to scowls, after all.

He was attracted to Gladio’s mouth, talented as it was. The man’s kisses regularly came unbidden. There had once been kisses pressed against Ignis’ calf. They had originated around his ankle while a thumb had rubbed at the aching arch of his foot and they had tickled all the way up to Ignis’ inner thigh. Not anymore, though. That felt like a crime. Gladio’s lips were warm and dry and perfect and Ignis wanted them to tease every single inch of his skin. If tonight was not the time to be selfish, then when? What better time than the two of them alone at last?

Ignis parted his legs further, hoping for lustful inspiration to strike. Perhaps that would push Gladio into kissing him again- but there was no such luck. The mattress didn’t even sink with movement, and so Ignis sat up. Something twinged in his back from a long day sitting in the driver’s seat. “Is there something wrong?”

Gladio was silent. Ignis could imagine him, gaze lowered, perhaps down to the bed sheets. They were not of the highest quality, but comforting enough and nothing else mattered as long as the mattress was dry and Gladio’s legs were twined with his. Ignis had grown accustomed to the hair of the hulking beast, ticklish and dark, and part of him had even come to be comforted by it. “It’s nothing,” Gladio told him, but still he didn’t move. His voice was low and gruff, perfectly commonplace- but Ignis caught something wrong, a hint of discontent.

Ignis raised his brow. His hands moved, one previously caught in his own hair and one gripping the sheets, and found Gladio’s broad shoulders. Feather light, he guided all the way down, imagining he could feel the skin bump with every detail of his ink black tattoos. Instead the skin was just as soft and warm as ever. It was soothing. “If it has you thinking quite this hard, it’s quite clearly more important than you claim.”

“It’s not,” Gladio insisted, even as Ignis’ hands stroked down his forearms. They hesitated for just a moment over his thick wrists, caressing the hidden bone, finding the pulse point and feeling it thrum for one beautiful moment before moving on to his hands. Somehow it was the most intimate touch of all. The two of them could kiss and lick wherever they liked and by the six, they had, but there was nothing more thrilling than their hands, laced together. “It doesn’t matter.”

Ignis hummed. He pressed both their palms together lightly and Gladio immediately followed his lead, meeting his fingers and locking them in. He squeezed just hard enough for Ignis’ knuckles to protest. Ignis wished he could see how his hands were dwarfed in Gladio’s even one last time.

The touch at least finally had Gladio active. “Can I-”

Always. Always, always, permission, and Ignis smiled. “Of course.”

There was little time to wait. The bed dipped, just another pre warning. Something bright and beautiful bloomed in Ignis’ chest as Gladio’s lips met his sweetly. Ignis sighed against him, entire body warm with affection, desire, lust that had gone unstoked. Their noses nudged and Ignis could feel that Gladio had finally shaved, cleaning up weeks of untamed scruff. It was almost disappointing. There was something special about hiding stinging beard burns underneath his clothes.

For a long moment they simply kissed. Their hands still linked, Ignis’ thumb rubbed at Gladio’s encouragingly. Gladio always needed encouragement, even before the scars and loss. Permission that Ignis would always allow.

Gladio kissed him carefully but when he drew back he caught Ignis’ lower lip between his teeth, dragging just a little, just a hint of the heat of his tongue. A little roguishness, underlying Gladio.

Perhaps, with just a little suggestion-

“Tell me what you want,” Ignis murmured against him, turning his head breathing slow against Gladio’s ear. Pulling a hand away he felt for Gladio’s thigh, utterly bare. He had lost track of Gladio’s clothes long ago. All that mattered was how Gladio stripped him down and caressed every part he revealed.

Gladio sighed, turning his head away, but Ignis would not be deterred. Chasing him to press a kiss to his mouth, sloppily missing and catching the corner of his lips, he ran his hand further up his thigh. “Tell me,” He breathed, and he could feel Gladio’s stacked resolve crumble into ash, blowing away in the wind.

A free hand started on Ignis’ bicep, sliding all the way along his shoulder and his throat to cup his cheek. Gladio hesitated there before, “Show me what you like?”

Ignis quirked his head. If it tipped further into Gladio’s hand, that was simply another positive. “What....I like?”

Just a hint of careful innuendo, and against him Ignis could feel Gladio nod. If he was flushed red with embarrassment, it could not be felt. A shame- the few times Gladio blushed, he always looked so delectable. “Yeah,” He clarified, gruffly. “Like that.”

Confusion reigned. As much as the thought had him hungry for touch, his hand was not as satisfying. “You know what I like.” He was damn good at giving Ignis what he wanted. The man was eager to please and nigh unstoppable. Every kiss was perfectly placed and Gladio seemed to have memorized every single spot that made Ignis quiver.

“I just…” Gladio’s thumb rubbed over Ignis’ jaw. The last time it had done that Ignis had his cock resting over his full lips, and the memory of Ignis’ urgency to make Gladio feel good had his gut clenching. There was nothing he wouldn’t give for that opportunity once more. “I’d like to see what you do. How you’d do it. Alone, y’know?” He paused. Ignis wondered if his cheeks were hot. “I’d love to see how a man like you would get himself off when no one's watching.”

“A man like me?”

Gladio huffed out a laugh, and his embarrassment was all too obvious. “Wanna see how someone all put together falls apart with pleasure.”

There was something that could be understood. Relying on memory was difficult. Ignis would remember the sight of his Gladio until the day he died, could familiarise himself with dragging his fingers along his abs, but Ignis had never gotten the chance to just sit back and enjoy Gladio touching himself. Nothing past Ignis being sprawled on his back or kneeling over his thighs, watching his lover slowly pump himself for preparation, wetting his cock with slick. As boring as it was technically, if it was simply Gladio it would be so much more different. By the six, the thought of watching cool and collected Gladio get himself off...watching his hips jerk into his had, his teeth worry his lower lip. Listening to his barely restrained groans. Ignis’ lust burnt, roaring to life, boiling his blood.

Still, Ignis worried. The uncertainty could not be shrugged away. “I’m….not particularly exciting, I’m afraid. There’s only so many ways one can masturbate.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Gladio replied promptly. “As long as you’re willing, I’d love to see it.”

“I’m willing,” Ignis said with little hesitation, and even without sight he knew Gladio was smiling.

X

The pillows of the cheap motel were limp and lifeless, barely enough feathers inside to justify their existence. The duvet was not much better but Gladio worked to fix it, rolling up the duvet and pressing it against the headboard. It was not much but it was something. Ignis would prefer his back against minimal padding rather than the wooden headboard.

He let out a low breath as he settled. His long legs were spread across the bed, which was so small that even as Gladio knelt at the far end Ignis’ toes would curl against his lover’s thighs. It was reassuring, in way. Ignis was well within Gladio’s reach and he could only hope Gladio might touch him, stroke along his ankles or rub his feet. Those hands were a godsend, capable of anything.

“Are you content with me here?”

Gladio made a sound of affirmation. Fingers pressed against the ball of Ignis’ foot. “Anywhere you’re comfortable, Iggy.”

“Alright,” He said, and made sure his back was straight and supported. Leaning back his head, looking toward the ceiling, he closed his eyes. To his left was their last tube of lube, just in case- they needed more, they had gone through the three they had brought outstandingly quick. A condom would have made sense, preventing the mess that some poor cleaner would have to deal with by the time the Regalia was simply a dark speck on the horizon, but Ignis knew that was not what Gladio wanted. Gladio wanted him panting, covered in his own come. The thought of it had Ignis twitching with interest, considering just how Gladio might want him next.

Vulnerability had his skin tingling. He felt very bare, on display. He liked it. Control was not something he desired when it came to matters of the bedroom. It was nice on occasion but there was nothing quite like being rolled over and pawed at, fucked hard to Ignis’ last wit. Pleasure and recuperation together was a piece of mercy that Ignis would never take for granted.

But putting on a show- that would be difficult, and he could only hope he was enough.

It was time to begin once Ignis’ faint anxieties were quelled for long enough.

Both of them were long since naked, and Ignis half wished he still had something to remove. He had no idea where to start. His hand rubbed over his own belly, sated from a large dinner thanks to Noctis’ great fish haul. Stroking up and down was all he could do, teasing himself modestly. He wondered where Gladio’s eyes lingered. Perhaps his face, searching for the more subtle flickers. Maybe his cock, flagging a little but still sparked with interest. He could feel them intense on his skin either way.

Instead of sliding his hand down he ventured up, all the way to his throat. He sighed at the gentle feeling, wishing it was Gladio’s hands, but it would do. His other hand joined to rub over his nipples, pinching one for a moment, and from across the bed he heard Gladio’s sigh. Laughing a little, Ignis pinched harder, toying until he knew he was flushed red. He wasn’t much sensitive there, but he knew Gladio liked watching his skin go from very pale to shameless bold. “Enjoying yourself?”

His voice was a rumble, like rolling thunder from the mountains. “More than you know.”

With time and appropriate encouragement his embarrassment faded. Ignis rubbed at his chest, parting his legs and breathing a little harsher. All for show and Gladio knew it, but genuine pleasure came within moments. His breath stuttered when he thought about Gladio getting off on this, touching himself. Sliding his hand back down, he arched up his hips, allowing more access and a slow journey-

“Not like you’re performing,” Gladio spoke up. He sounded too far away for Ignis’ liking. There was something strange with his voice. “Just like you’re alone. Taking your time and enjoying yourself, but pretend I’m not here.”

“Pretending there isn’t a man watching me get off on the other side of the bed?” Ignis’ voice was as dry as bleached bone. Gladio’s larger than life presence was difficult to ignore. “Easily done, then.”

“You’re hurting my feelings, here,” Gladio said sarcastically, but feel quiet when Ignis smoothed his hand over his hips.

Many chances to practise self denial as advisor to the King meant there was a part of him adamant that his own pleasure was wrong, selfish- but he could smell Gladio mixed in with the unfamiliar scent of the motel, his deep musk underneath chemical soap and the sweaty clothes dumped on the floor, the cheap shampoo and conditioner. Fingers brushed his calf, almost apologetic for the abandoned kisses, and Ignis didn’t give a damn about the consequences of his duty.

Ignis palmed himself, brushing his cock. It was just the right amount of pressure. A murmur escaped him and encouraged, he began his well worn routine. There was no melodrama, nothing special- just Ignis and his hand. Before Gladio he had a simple rhythm and rare urges- only occasionally would he need a night alone with his own hand, cleansing himself of stress and the aches of a unique, full time job. He would stroke himself until completion and more often than not that was all he needed-

He gave into his most desperate desire once, and now look at him.

No longer wound up tight Ignis squeezed himself, long fingers curling around his cock. It hadn’t taken much encouragement or time for him to regain interest. Now he stood hard and a little wet, pink tip oozing just a little. There were pinpricks of pleasure sharp along his stomach. Ignis wondered if Gladio was staring.

He moaned very softly, “Gladio.”

Gladio snorted. “I’m flattered, but remember I’m not here.”

Ignis turned his head to the sound of his voice and gave was he hoped was a droll look. If the flush he could feel on his face was truly there it may have been a little more longing that he intended. “Who else would I be thinking about at a time like this? Cor?”

Gladio spluttered at something, flattered or thrown by Cor’s sudden appearance in their night, and Ignis grinned. There was nothing but delight in catching him off guard. “Then again, he is quite…”

A noise of protest greeted him and a hand cupped the muscle of his calf, squeezing lightly, and Ignis relented. Considering Gladio always got him along just fine. No one else was necessary, not even past lovers. All he needed was the Shield in rest, tank top unknowingly riding up his stomach, fresh out of the shower with his towel riding low, still in the shower all lathered up and laughing. There wasn’t a single moment Gladio wasn’t perfect.

“Don’t worry,” Ignis dragged his thumb through the bead of precome, shivering. “I’m alone.”

Taking charge, Ignis sunk back a little further. His head was carefully propped by the thin pillows. He rubbed the tip of his cock lightly and stroked slow. That was always how he started - tentative. Despite Gladio’s request he couldn’t spend forever warming himself up and surged ahead for his eyes only- he readjusted his grip and stroked one, long, root to tip. Ignis rumbled low in his chest and went again, and again, and again. The dancing burn of hot pleasure was impossible to deny. He could feel that damned twitch in his thighs every time he completed a stroke. No matter how many times he was told it was endearing he wished it would cease. Soon enough he was building a rhythm and he followed it to the tee.

The bed dipped. Satisfaction curled in Ignis’ chest like a flame and he only relaxed when a hand teased at his knee, cupping underneath and pulling up. Ignis followed the silent command and kept his leg elevated, tucking it on Gladio’s shoulder. It gave him more room to play. He breathed a little less steady and let his other hand join.

Stroking himself a little faster and rougher than he would alone, his other hand dipped past his balls, drawn tighter. He could hear Gladio’s breathing much rougher than before. Ignis let his eyes drift close as his fingers brushed the sensitive skin just behind his balls, beginning to stroke between twists at the head of his cock. When he was desperate for release he would rub insistently, but not yet. Plenty of time, he had to remind himself. No rush.

Curiosity was slowly peaking inside him alongside pleasure. Gladio’s hand was rubbing at the arch of Ignis’ foot again, a casual foot rub. There was no indication of where the other was, and the mystery was tantalizing. Ignis imagined Gladio rubbing over his own heavy cock, hips kept tortuously still, petting at the head. His eyes had to be taking him in greedily. Ignis was never the most vocal but he knew his face was easily telling when in the throes- there was no way Gladio could deny himself for much longer at least- even if his hand was flat against the bed, Gladio was not a man to ignore something freely offered.

Almost right on cue, Gladio growled. The mattress squeezed as it shifted and Ignis could feel heat over his body- Gladio leaning, he thought. Tempted to arch up and frot against him like a teenager, resisting the urge to lean up for a kiss, he rolled his hips into a stroke instead. It felt good, fucking good when paired when the fingers rubbing at his perineum. “What are you,” Ignis began, but halted when he caught the sound of the tube being unscrewed. Smug superiority replaced the curiosity. “Going to touch me, Amicitia?”

Gladio only grunted- I’m not here, it meant. Ignis listened to the unattractive sound of lube spitting onto a palm and he could help his smile. He waited and sure enough Gladio let out a soft groan, slicking himself, pumping slow. The soft slick noises and Gladio’s panting told Ignis more than his sight ever could. The thought had Ignis almost wild, moaning with Gladio quietly.

“Have you been thinking of me?” Ignis asked, following his lead. He touched himself a little rougher, faster. His fellow hand moved to toy with his balls, rolling and pulling taut. They were heavier than he expected. His orgasm was building faster than he thought. Well, no matter. “Watching me and thinking of what I might look like touching myself?”

The hand on his foot moved all the way down to his thigh, gripping him firmly. Gladio pushed it back, creeping closer and closer until their thighs could touch. There was no use in fantasy anymore and he knew it. The heat was stifling and Ignis wanted more. “Yeah.”

Shifting down had the two of them closer. Their thighs brushed and Ignis chased Gladio down until he was almost sitting on Gladio’s lap. He squirmed at one particularly good stroke, catching the thick vein that ran underneath. He caught a whimper just before it slipped free. “How long? All day?”

“More like a couple years,” Gladio admitted with only a vague hint of embarrassment and Ignis choked on his laughter. All those years, sparring and bickering and fucking. Somehow there was nothing about the revelation that surprised him.

“You utter beast,” Ignis told him, snickering for minutes after, and Gladio finally leant down to steal a kiss. Ignis could taste his smile.

It wasn’t much longer after that. Not together. Ignis longed for Gladio’s strong hands to stroke his thighs almost as badly as he wanted Gladio’s come on his belly. He fumbled for lube, soaking his hands to get a better rhythm on his cock, working overtime. Breathing sharply was all he could do. His lover grunted over him, moving his hips into his hand hard enough to make the bed rock against the wall. Ignis could only pray the room next to theirs was not occupied. Even then, he wanted more, Gladio inside him and making the headboard slam against the wall. Fuck the drywall, fuck the cost. Nothing mattered outside the two of them tonight.

“Touch me,” Ignis called, and growled in frustration when Gladio shook his head. “Touch me, damnit-”

“Wanna watch you make yourself come,” Gladio interrupted, and judging by the slick noises his hand was moving faster and faster. To his credit he reached up and caught a fistful of Ignis’ tawny hair, clenching hard enough to make Ignis moan. It wasn’t pulling the way he liked but it was good enough.

Pleasure made Ignis’ legs shake. Regret at not having the foresight to pack a toy to keep him entertained when Gladio was being an ass had him biting his lower lip. Ignis dreamed Gladio might take mercy and push their cocks together, pull back and press forward, let them come together. That was bliss. Enjoying Gladio was the greatest thing Ignis had ever known. He almost begged but that was defeat, and the end was upon him.

“Kiss me,” Ignis asked, never pleaded, but he knew that was exactly what he was doing. Gladio could never deny him here, like this. He squashed Ignis down just the way he liked, using his full weight to keep him pinned. He barely had enough space to keep on stroking. Gladio’s lips meet his much more roughly, untamed. He was hungry- for Ignis, for his orgasm, for Ignis’ orgasm. The thought of being devoured could have killed him.

With Gladio’s lips on his, his body closing in on him, Ignis came hard.

Gladio pulled away sharply, and the disappointment was automatic. But he knew Gladio wanted to memorize every single thing; the way Ignis threw himself into orgasm and tightened all over, how he moved so frantically. Ignis moaned loud and desperate. Thrusting his hips up into his hand he lost himself, spilling over his belly and riding his end all the way through. All shame was long gone. Now there was nothing but contentment.

By the time he relaxed Gladio was snarling, right up beside Ignis’ ear. “Fuck,” He managed in a ruined voice, fuck, and he lowered himself to grind unforgivingly hard up against Ignis, the two of them choking, and Gladio crossed the finish line seconds after Ignis. He shouted and thrust hard, Ignis’ hand clumsily covering his and sighing, and the warmth brought laughter to his lips.

It was the most beautiful Ignis had ever heard him, keening helplessly as he rode out his orgasm, and when he finally stilled they gasped together, breathless.

With time came peace. Ignis didn’t realise he was smiling until Gladio eventually pulled away and kissed him, various noises of joy muffled against him. His muscles hurt with how it stretched ear to ear. “Gladio,” He said, almost a whisper. Against him his lover shuddered.

A hand slid from his hip to his belly, tracing mindless patterns against Ignis’ skin, but it never felt as good as Gladio’s lips against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, at larsasolidor. Because my boy.


End file.
